Sleepover at Abby's
by Lynn DiNozzo
Summary: What will happen when Abby and Ziva spend the night together? Based on 'Capital Offense'. - Ziva laid back on the floor, pushing the game board to the side, "Got any snacks? I think I'm ready for my," checking her watching, "2:30a.m. snack!" she laughed, "I am glad that tomorrow is Saturday! Gibbs wouldn't get off my back about staying up this late when we're aren't on a case."


_A/N: Here is my first one-shot! I hope you guys like it! I am planning on writing another one-shot for next week, so stay tuned! ~Lynn D._

* * *

Walking to her building, she stopped to read a sign that was taped to the door which read 'Building Being Fumigated Over Weekend, We're Sorry For Any Inconvenience'.

It was all Ziva could do to not go find the landlord and break his legs, she was fed up with them never notifying the tenants of these things.

As she rubbed her head she let out a sigh, "Oi vey".

Hurriedly, she flipped her cell phone open and called a nearby hotel to see if they had any openings. Assured that they did, she headed back to her car when she realized she'd forgotten her backpack from work. She figured she'd just pick it up on the way to a hotel.

Interrupting her thoughts, her phone rang, checking the caller ID she saw it was Abby, "Hello Abby! What is the matter?"

She could hear Abby giggling over the phone, "Nothing is the matter! I figured since it is a Friday night we could do something together! You wanna have a girl's night out? Like go to the bar?"

Ziva smiled, "I'd love that, Abby! Are you still at work?"

"Yup, just finishing up a few tests for Gibbs, then I'm outta here!"

"Okay, then I'll pick you up. I have to pick up my backpack, I left it at my desk. It has my toothbrush in it and I need to pack that."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Pack? What's going on? Are you okay? Do you need help?!"

"Abby, slow down! My apartment is going being fumigated! I'm going to have to spend tonight at a hotel.

Abby let out a breath, "Geez Ziva, don't scare me like that! But, you are not staying at a hotel, you are going to stay with me." Abby said firmly, then hung up.

A bit stunned, Ziva flipped her phone shut and guessed she was going to spend the night with Abby.

* * *

It being a Saturday night, the bar was crowded, but Ziva and Abby were still having a great time catching up. Even though they worked together and saw each other every day, they didn't have much time for 'girl talk' in the middle of catching killers.

"Ooh our drinks are here!" Abby exclaimed.

Ziva had gotten used to her friend's giddy behavior long before, but it still slightly embarrassed her.

She looked up to the waiter and reached for the drinks, "Thank you!"

Smiling, Abby took hers from Ziva and began sipping on her margarita.

The agent began to look around the bar, but Abby broke her from her observation, "Ziva! Stop it!"

"What is the matter Abby?"

"You're making sure there is no one here that might kill us, now stop being an agent and just be a friend tonight!"

Ziva bit her lip, "Oh I am sorry, Abby. I do that out of habit, I did not realize just how much I did it though!"

"Well, now you know!" Abby laughed as she pushed Ziva's drink towards her, "Now, have fun!"

Ziva got a playful look in her eye and looked around the dimly lit bar to make sure she didn't know anyone there, then began singing very loudly to the song that the DJ was playing. Abby was stunned at first, but jumped in right along with her.

The co-workers stumbled to the car since they were laughing so hard. They'd spent the night showing off their moves on the dance floor and their legs were pretty wobbly afterwards.

As they finally got into the car, Ziva threw her head back and laughed heartily, "I have not had so much fun in awhile!" She looked over at her friend, "Thank you, Abby for inviting me!"

Abby looked over at her friend, "The fun hasn't even started yet!" She nodded towards Ziva, "Let's get this party back to my place and we'll really have some fun!"

A little worried, Ziva opened her mouth to say something, but decided to just do as Abby said.

* * *

"I can't believe that guy just hit on you!" Abby exclaimed as they reached her apartment.

A bewildered Ziva shook her head, "Me neither! Well, I would rather just forget about that! I mean really, just coming out of nowhere and asking me out! He didn't even know my name!"

Abby laughed as she put the key into her door, "You can't blame him, I mean, look at you Ziva! You're hot!"

"Abby!" Ziva exclaimed as they walked into the apartment, "Please!"

"Okay, I get it, I'll drop it. I still can't—"

"Abby!"

The scientist giggled, "Sorry! Anyways, what do you want to do now? I mean we've got games like Twister, Monopoly, Logo, Trouble…I could go on all night! What do you feel like playing?"

Ziva looked over at the clock on the nearby stove and her eyes nearly bugged out, "Abby! It's 1a.m!"

Abby shrugged her shoulders, "Your point?"

Ziva chuckled, forgetting for a moment who she was talking to. The girl who never slept since she was always on a caffeine high. "Well," she sighed as she set her backpack down on the floor, "Logo sounds fun!"

Abby's eyes light up, "Cool! Be right back!" While Abby ran off to get the game, Ziva went and got some coffee going, she was sure they wouldn't be getting much sleep that night.

* * *

"Man Ziva! I didn't think you'd be so good at this game!"

Ziva laughed as she continued to get right answers on which label matched which company, "I have been in America for 7 years now, I can recognize labels pretty well!"

"Well, I've lived here my whole life! That should totally count for something!"

Ziva laid back on the floor, pushing the game board to the side, "Got any snacks? I think I'm ready for my," checking her watching, "2:30a.m. snack!" she laughed, "I am glad that tomorrow is Saturday! Gibbs wouldn't get off my back about staying up this late when we're aren't on a case."

"You aren't on a case, and it isn't a weekday!" Abby assured, "And yes! I've got tons of snacks! Whatcha want?"

Ziva sat up a little bit, "Got any potato chips?"

"Of course! I'll got get them!" Abby said as she jumped up and headed off to her pantry.

* * *

"Oh," Abby moaned a short time later, "I can't believe we ate that whole bag!"

Ziva closed her eyes and held her stomach, "Me neither. I don't think we'll be sleeping for awhile with this stomach ache."

Abby leaned back, "Well, guess we can talk! How old were you when you started with Mossad?"

Ziva put her head down, a little stunned by the bluntness of the question, "Since I grew up with the Director of Mossad, I started when I was born. My childhood was all based on the training. The only really fun times I had were with Tali. One of the best memories I have of her was when we'd try to find out way back home through the forest. Sometimes," Ziva smiled at the memory, "we'd make scavenger hunts for each other and see who could get home the fastest after finding everything on the list."

Abby smiled at her friend, "Wow, that's so sweet! My childhood was really crazy! It was full of a ton of adventures! One of the craziest memories I have is when I was 3 and Gloria was trying to teach me sign language and all I wanted to do was play with our neighbor's dog. Luca was trying to help teach it to me since he was older and understood more. It was really hard for me at that age to understand why Luca was the only one that would talk to me. Some days, I thought it was just because my parent's didn't love me. Boy I really learned different when I finally learned sign language!" She paused to smile, then wiped a stray tear away, "I remember on a Saturday morning I was awoken by extremely loud rock music and I was like, 'What the heck am I listening to?' Well, I went downstairs and saw that my mom and dad were dancing to it! I later learned they did that because they could feel the vibrations." She smiled, then shrugged her shoulders, "Suppose that's one of the reasons I love my music so much! It brings my parents back and some days when there is no one down in the lab with me, I can almost feel my parents down there with me." She paused, "I guess that sounds a little silly—"

Ziva interrupted her, "No! That doesn't sound silly at all. It just sounds like a girl who misses her parents! I still miss my mother, she was one of the only people who didn't like me fighting. Some days I loved her for it and other I hated her for it. Now that I look back, I wish I would of hugged her one more time…"

"Oh Ziva!" Abby said as she moved closer to her and gave Ziva a huge hug, "I'm so sorry! I mean, I knew your mom had died recently but I thought you were on good terms with her."

The agent let out a deep breath, "We were, for a few years after she had left my father. But, seeing each other after so long sparked some old arguments and we really never got back to where we were, and…and I'm mad at myself every day for it."

"Hey, Ziva it's not your fault. I'm sure your mom forgave you! Moms are known for not staying mad at their kids for long!"

Ziva looked up at Abby and softly smiled, "Do you really think so?" Abby's eyes brightened up, "I'm sure of it!"

Lightening the mood of the room, Ziva changed the subject. "Speaking of forgiveness, do you remember when you and McGee had that fight about 'where you were in your relationship'?"

Abby leaned back on the couch, "How could I forget? That was one of the most humiliating dates of my life! Tim and I joke about that pretty often actually. That was one of those things we both wish we'd never had to experience! At one point when we still weren't talking I was pretty scared that we wouldn't get our friendship back!"

Ziva cocked her head to the side, "Wow, I never thought it was that serious!"

Abby nodded, "Yea, it was! I'm so glad that Gibbs made him help me with a case, or else I don't know if we'd be where we are now."

Ziva looked at her friend curiously, "'Where we are now'?"

Abby blushed, "No, I mean, in our friendship."

The agent tucked her leg underneath her then snickered, "Yea, sure."

"I'm serious, Ziva!"

"Oh, Abby. Are you really going to sit there and tell me you don't have any feelings for McGee? You've worked with him for almost 10 years, you have gotten to know the man!"

Abby paused for a few moments, "Tim is one of my best friends, but I suppose I do think of him like that sometimes."

Ziva laughed, "Now we get the truth!"

The Goth frowned, "That's what you wanted wasn't it?"

Ziva put her hand on Abby's shoulder, "I am sorry, I crossed a line. Why don't we start getting to bed? It is almost 4a.m.!"

Abby began to perk back up, "Nu uh, you aren't getting off that easily!"

Ziva looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"What about you and Tony?"

Ziva sat back down and looked at her friend suspiciously, "I know what you are up to, now stop it!"

Abby's jaw dropped as she looked at her friend more closely, "Ziva! You are blushing!"

The agent looked at Abby defensively, "Am not!"

"Come on Ziva, spill."

The agent looked around the room, just making for darn sure there was no one else there, "Fine, what do you want to know?"

Abby grinned mischievously, "How long have you liked him?"

Ziva decided she'd have a little bit of fun tonight, "I have always liked him, he is a good friend."

"You know what I mean! How long have you really liked him liked him?"

"He and I have always gotten along in a weird brother sister way."

Abby looked at Ziva in disbelief, "You do know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

Ziva laughed, "Yes, Abby. You want to know if I've fallen for Tony's charm."

Abby leaned closer to Ziva just to make sure she didn't miss anything, she knew this was going to be good, "Well? Don't just leave me hanging!"

Ziva sighed and figured she may as well tell her, she'd never get any sleep otherwise, "The answer is simply yes. I find Tony very handsome, funny, and smart…when he wants to be. He's been a great partner and I trust him with my life."

Abby's expression changed from curiosity to surprised then to pure shock, "Whoa. I wasn't expecting all of that!"

Ziva snickered, then let out a yawn, "Well, as much as I'd like to stay here talking and spilling my guts, I'm ready to go to sleep! Do you mind if I pull out the couch?"

Abby shook her head, "Not at all! Here, I'll do that, why don't you go take a shower or bath or whatever to relax you. Believe me, I've had plenty of experience with staying up late. No matter how tired you are, you'll never get to sleep unless you take a shower!"

Ziva hesitated a little bit, but then decided it was probably for the best so she headed towards the bathroom as Abby made up her bed for the night.

* * *

Ziva's eyes fluttered open to the sound of the TV, she looked over to the other side of the couch and there was Abby, "Abby?"

Ziva yawned, "What are you doing up?"

Abby looked over at her friend and giggled, "What am _I_ doing up? Ziva, it's almost 3 o'clock!"

Ziva sat straight up and rubbed her eyes, "You're kidding!"

Abby turned off the TV and turned to Ziva, "Nope! You're one tired agent! Well, I guess I can't blame you, I mean, you did work a week long case without hardly any sleep except on the floor behind your desk!"

Ziva bit her lip, "I'm sorry I missed half of the day!"

"Oh, that's fine!" Abby snickered, "I only got up about 20 minutes ago myself anyways!"

The two girls shared a laugh the Abby spoke up, "How about some breakfast?"

Ziva smiled at Abby's perkiness, "I'd love that! Want some help?"

The scientist nodded, "I'd love that!"

The remainder of the day was spent watching old movies, eating popcorn, and sharing many laughs.

Early Monday morning Ziva slipped out of bed, grabbed her backpack, then left a sleeping Abby to go run a few errands.

When Abby woke up she ran into the living room to wake Ziva up, hoping they could play a game before work, but to her surprise, the couch was made up and there was no sign of Ziva anywhere.

Abby guessed she had gone back to her newly fumigated apartment to freshen up, so Abby went and began to get ready for work.

* * *

Later in the morning Abby came up to the bullpen to make sure Ziva was okay, and to her surprise Ziva presented her with a box, which she hurriedly opened.

As she opened it, her eyes light up, "It looks scrumptious!"

Ziva smiled, "They call it choc-a-holic's choice. Claim it is the ultimate cupcake."

Tony and McGee came up behind Abby to see what was going on, "Ahh," McGee said as he and Tony sniffed the air, "smells great!"

As Tony began to get closer to the box, Abby took the initiative and slapped his hand back, "Don't you dare!" A sad expression crossed his face, "Isn't this the week you are going gluten free?"

Abby ignored Tony's ploy to get the cupcake and went over to Ziva and gave her a big hug, "Thank you Ziva, you shouldn't have!"

Ziva smiled, "I owe you for letting me sleep at your place."

Tony's eyes got very wide and jumped right in, "Slumber party! You two spent the night together? What's going on here McGee?"

McGee faintly rolled his eyes at his co-worker's antics, "Don't know, don't care. None of my business, DiNosey."

Ziva pulled Tony back before he tried to get away, "You are such a control geek!"

Tony corrected her, "Freak."

Ziva shook her head, "Yes, that too. Why do you always need to know everything that everybody does?"

Gibbs interrupted their bickering, announcing there was a case to be solved.

* * *

A little later in the day, Tony was almost dying to know what went on between his two co-workers the night before, so he decided to bring it up again, "So you stayed at Abs last night huh? You guys sleep in the same room?"

Ziva rolled her eyes, but decided to get it over with, she needed him to focus if he was going to protect her back, "It is a one bedroom apartment."

Tony smiled, "One bedroom, one bed, one coffin."

Ziva shook her head, "You want the truth?"

Tony jumped at the opportunity, "Yea, I think I can handle the truth."

She snickered, "My building was being fumigated and Abby was kind enough to let me stay over on the couch in my pajamas."

Tony's shoulders just dropped, "Come on, work with me a bit."

The agent just laughed and went on with solving the case, glad that her partner didn't ask anymore, or she would be bound to say something that would end up making her and Abby's lives very interesting, to say the least.

* * *

_Review from Zoey in 'Poisoned' Chapter 12: Zoey, I will never get sick of reviews! In fact, I really enjoy reading them! Thank you so much for the compliment on my Tiva writing! I enjoy writing it as much as you like reading it! Yes, in fact, I do have plans for more Tiva stories in the future, so make sure looking for them! I don't think I'm going to do a sequel for "Poisoned", just because I don't think there is much else I can go on, but I'm not going to say never! Thank you again for your reviews! ~Lynn D._


End file.
